WTF Pairings
by Gretchen123
Summary: A bunch of pairings that I am creating ranging from BBRae type things to controlfreak and Raven, maybe even slade Robin. Review or I'll hunt you down with my awesomeness
1. Raven and Beast Boy

_Okay, this is just a bunch of random pairings and how I think their future (Future is my defintion: can be anywhere from first date to dying old together to random moments in time.) The pairings can be anything from Regular one (RobStar, BBRae, that type of thing) to completely crazy. (RaeControlfreak, SladeRob, StarMadmod.) I might make it serious and cute, or it can be weird as hell. Oh, there may be cursing, cartoon violence, and weird mental images forever scalded into your brains. This is a fun project, any expectations on updates leave behind. I'll do it when I have time/feel like it. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Only disclaimer for this story so enjoy. No No Noooooo way! I don't own the Titans. Don't own nothing don't own nothing there's just no way! (like my singing?)**

**BBRae:**

Beast Boy pulled Raven down to meet his lips. Raven gasped surprised. Beast Boy was kissing her, why? And why was she kissing him back? Oh yeah, because she thought she might love him. Raven locked her arms firmly around Beast Boy's neck and kissed him back with all her might. Beast Boy pulled away smiling at her. "So you're not going to kill me?" He asked only half joking.

"Maybe later."

...

Raven and Beast Boy stood awkwardly in front of their team mates. Two weeks, they've been "dating" for two weeks. Dating as in the shared a few awkward kisses and and blushed when near one another. Starfire cleared her throat and shot them a meaningful look. "Okay," Raven began. "Starfire caught me and Beast Boy doing something, um, awkward."

Cyborg grinned. "Star, if you hear screaming when Beast Boy and Raven are in the same room, just let her kill him." Starfire glowered.

"She did not appear to be screaming and Beast Boy did not seem to mind." Robin looked up confused.

"What were they doing?" He asked Starfire. Starfire nodded to Raven.

"I, was, well." Beast Boy stammered.

"I was making out with Beast Boy." Raven said simply. "Can I go now?" Cyborg and Robin stared.

"Well" Cyborg said to Beast Boy. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah," Raven said rolling her eyes. "I didnt either."

...

Raven and Beast Boy sat in the restraunt nervously. The silence was extreme. "Um Rae, wanna hear a funny joke?" He asked.

"Yes I do. But since it seems you're incapable of being funny I guess I'll have to find someone else." Beast Boy grinned as the tension melted away.

...

"Um, Raven." Beast Boy sat next to his girlfriend of two months. "i know you hate your birthday and all, and I wasn't stupid enough to actually throw you a party this year, and this may be unwelcome, and you might just throw me off of the roof again." Beast Boy paused and looked at the long drop down to the ground. "But I thought your birthday was something to celebrate so, I got you a present." Beast Boy grinned nervously and held out the poorly wrapped gift.

Raven took the present and opened it warily, expecting to see something like a slab of tofu or a video game. Inside was a silver necklace. A black raven dangled from it and her eyes grew wide. "Beast Boy, it's beatiful."

"Thanks, I got it inscribed to." He said blushing and turning away. She flipped the raven over and saw the three words on the back. Her throat tightened with emotions and she kissed his flaming cheek.

"Love you too Beast Boy." Beast Boy grinned relieved. "Who knew you actually could be deep."

"Hey! I have my moments!"

...

Raven fiddled with her dress. "Tell me why we're doing this again?" She asked her green fiance dressed in a black tux.

"Because we love each other, remeber?"

"Oh yeah." she whispered back to him as the pastor proclaimed them man and wife.

...

Raven glowered at Beast Boy. "Hey, it's not my fault!" He cried loudly.

"Actually it is your fault. You're the one that got me freaking pregnant. Now I'm going to get fat, and have cravings, and be on nine months of PMS. This is your fault!"

"You forgot the part where we have a beatiful kid who we'll love and care for." Beast boy retorted.

Raven snorted. "That's part is obviously my doing."

...

Raven was cursing in pain. "God damn it Beast Boy, if you ever touch me again I'll kill you!" She screamed as the doctor told her to push. "I am pushing!" She called back.

"Come one Rae! You can totally do it!" Beast Boy screamed excitedly.

"Then why don't you push this thing out of you! Let's take turns!"

"I would but I'm a dude. And you're a girl. Sooo..." Black energy smacked Beast Boy across the face. Raven lost her focus her focus as she screamed again.

"Why did I go natrual!" She yelled to no one.

"Almost there Raven." Beast Boy spoke his encouragment into her ear. "Almost there, we're having a baby."

"I'm almost there, you're not doing-" Raven broke off and screamed again. Panting she spoke once more. "Years of meditation to teach me pain is an illusion, and it doesn't help." One last scream and an infant cried out. The nurse brought the baby to Raven's side and told her how to cradle it. She looked into the pinched up face of her baby and sighed."I guess you were worth it." Beast Boy grinned.

"Thank god, it's not green!"

...

The five year old boy with short blond hair played with his two year old sister. "You know," Beast Boy said. "seth looks a lot like me." He grinned. "Well before I wen all green and what not." Beast Boy grinned at his wife. "Arella is more you though, beatiful." Raven grinned.

"Usually I'd hit you for making such a cheesy comment, but I think I've grown soft."

"Whatever you say Rae Rae." Beast Boy's chair collasped.

"Not that soft."

...

_And that's the end. If you actually like it you can send me pairings and I'll do them. Anything really, be it RaeRob (obviously I'm BBRae.) or Madmod and Starfire I'll try to work it in. If I get none I'll probably do whatever my strange mind comes up with. Weirdness and gender doesn't matter so for all you SladeRob fans I'll do it! (does that exsist?) Goodbye my little duckies!_


	2. Gizmo and Melvin

_Been seriously neglecting this, but I had a warning, right? Well, I got a bunch of pairings from you guys, and since I'm lazy I'll start with Gizmo and Melvin, because that seemed fun. So, yup. Little kid stuff that will be extremely short. And how old are Gizmo and Melvin anyways? Melvin has to be somewhere between 7 and 9 right? And Gizmo is probably about 10. So Melvin 9, Gizmo 10, because it's easier this way. Have fun!_

Bobby added in the finishing touches and crushed Gizmo's back pack. Realizing that he was defenseless Gizmo decided to just scream at the short blond girl. "You crud eating pinwheel doll!" He yelled. Melvin glared.

"You're a stupid monkey face!"

"Weasel mouth!"

"Lint licker!"

"Diaper face!" Similar insults were traded back and forth between the two.

"You know what?" Asked the girl no more than ten.

"What?"

"You're short. And bald. Like a baby!" Gizmo blushed.

"Shut up!" He ran away, Melvin following.

"Come back! I have to arrest you!" Melvin tackled the small boy easily, without his equipment he was harmless. The two wrestled as Gizmo tried to get away.

"Get off me you stupid little girl! Go away!"

"No!" She yelled back, successfully pinning his arms to his sides. The two panted heavily for a few minutes. "How old are you anyways? Eight?" She asked innocently.

"Ten! Get off me you-" He was cut off by a glare Melvin had stolen off of Raven.

"You're cute." She grinned and hopped off the boy. Quickly she ran away with the giant teddy bear on her heels. Gizmo stood there for a minute.

"You're ugly!" He yelled out, but she was long gone.

…

"Raven!" Melvin yelled grinning. Raven looked angry.

"You ran off without asking." She said slightly annoyed. Melvin grinned.

"But I caught Gizmo!" Raven wondered what to say. Something encouraging?

"Whatever. Did you arrest him?" Melvin thought for a second.

"Oopsie. I, um, forgot." Raven sighed. "But he's my boyfriend now!" Raven looked at her questioning.

"Is that so?" Melvin nodded.

"I'll be right back, don't let Teether eat Silky." Melvin nodded seriously.

…

Gizmo was held against the wall by by black magic. "If you ever come close to Melvin again, I will send you to another dimension. Understood?" Gizmo nodded seriously. "Good. You are not allowed to be Melvin's boyfriend." Raven left as the two other HIVE members entered. They parted for the angry empath.

"Wow," Said Jinx. "You got a girlfriend? How, surprising."

"Girls are stupid!" Gizmo yelled and ran out of the room. Mammoth nodded.

I_m going to go back to my other story I'm neglecting, but maybe I'll start another one of these this week if I'm not to lazy. Any other pairings, I'm going to try to get to them! May or may not be as short as this :D But, Just say a pairing and I'll try. May have to rewatch episode since I haven't seen this series in a while._


End file.
